<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy people and kids always tell the truth by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877825">Crazy people and kids always tell the truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots (translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good but Misguided Dumbledore, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Barty, Ravenclaw Regulus Black, Seer Regulus Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how much can change if you listen to those who don't lie. Fate or luck, Albus did not know what was the reason for his meeting with the youngest child of the House of Black. But this meeting opened his eyes to things that would prevent a new war with the new Dark Lord from breaking out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcturus Black III &amp; Regulus Black, Regulus Black &amp; Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black &amp; Bartemius Crouch Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots (translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753989">Crazy people and kids always tell the truth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros">Kofaros</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus was walking down a Muggle street, thinking about the coming war, when he noticed a boy of about six years old. The child looked at various desserts in the window of a small shop. All would be fine, but the boy clearly had a charm, repelling the attention of passers-by from him. The kid tugged at the leg of a nearby Muggle and said something. The man with a smile picked him up in his arms and brought him closer to the seller's window. The kid made an order and gave the money. When he got what he wanted, he nodded to the man in gratitude and, once on the ground, walked along the street, enjoying the ice cream he had bought.</p>
<p>Albus frowned and hurried after him. Why is the magic child here alone? Where is his family? And why did he seem familiar?</p>
<p>-Sorry, my boy, will you give me a minute of your time?</p>
<p>Calm white eyes stared at Dumbledore. The boy also had short black hair. <em>Black.</em></p>
<p>-Oh, Mr. Black, I suppose? - the headmaster of Hogwarts slightly smiled.</p>
<p>The kid squinted at him. His gaze shifted for a split second over the headmaster's shoulder and returned to his eyes.</p>
<p>-Long beard and bright robes among Muggles, - he said. - Albus Dumbledore.</p>
<p>-You're right. Of course, I also have a charm on me, preventing the Muggles from seeing me until I speak to them directly.</p>
<p>Little Black tilted his head to shoulder, still eating his ice cream.</p>
<p>-If something happens to me, my grandfather will know.</p>
<p>With these words, the boy walked on, but Albus walked beside him.</p>
<p>-Arcturus, right? So are you Sirius or Regulus?</p>
<p>-Regulus Arcturus Black, - the boy nodded. - Sirius won't stay in the family for long.</p>
<p>Albus frowned.</p>
<p>-What do you mean, my boy?</p>
<p>-He stands out too much. He'll be in Gryffindor, - Regulus said confidently. -You’ll like him, headmaster.</p>
<p>None of the Blacks had been to Gryffindor. Dumbledore looked at the boy thoughtfully. Where does this confidence come from?</p>
<p>-Do you think your family will kick him out?</p>
<p>-He will leave, - the kid shrugged his shoulders. - In fact, he hates us, we do not hate him. He always acts in anger. This is his... - Regulus trailed off, shaking his head. - He will find a family himself, something like that.</p>
<p>-Doesn't it bother you? - Dumbledore frowned. The boy sounded distant, as if he were talking about indisputable facts. - He’s your older brother.</p>
<p>Regulus looked up in surprise.</p>
<p>-But he chose it himself. Does it make sense to worry or be sad? I mean, if you regret your choice, it’s only your fault, no?</p>
<p>Very wise words for such a child. Albus stroked his beard. But Regulus was right. The director himself regretted a lot in his life, but he could only blame himself.</p>
<p>-Do you love Sirius, my boy?</p>
<p>-I'm not sure, - Regulus said slowly. - He’s my brother, yes, but loving someone just because of blood? This is silly. Of course, to love someone, you do not need reasons, but you do not need reasons and <em>not</em> to love.</p>
<p>-You are wise beyond your years.</p>
<p>-I read a lot. And I'm researching. Parents don't know though. As long as I act like Black, that's all that matters.</p>
<p>This did not surprise Albus at all. The Blacks were one of the most powerful pureblood families in Britain. They have always appreciated pure blood first and foremost. Especially Walburga.</p>
<p>-And Arcturus?</p>
<p>-He knows.</p>
<p>It was Arcturus who left spells on his grandson, it seems. Albus stroked his beard again. He spoke to Lord Black at the Ministry, but never about anything other than work. Arcturus was proud of his ancestry, of course, but he didn't talk about it as much as his relatives. There was always some kind of royal aura around him though. Maybe this is where Orion's confidence that being Black is like being royal blood came from? Even so, Albus is surprised that Arcturus allowed his grandson to walk among the Muggles like this.</p>
<p>-Does he know where you are walking?</p>
<p>-I'm researching, - corrected the kid, finishing his ice cream. - Partly he knows. We rarely share details because we don't need to. We're still Blacks, the rest doesn't matter. O!</p>
<p>The kid grabbed Albus by the sleeve and pulled him toward a small restaurant.</p>
<p>-It would be strange if I were alone, - Regulus said contentedly. - I want to try the ramen they make here. Will you?</p>
<p>-Why not, - smiled directors, seeing sincere joy in white eyes.</p>
<p>They chose ramen spicy, but tasty. Regulus ate it and washed it down with cold water, because he burned his tongue, but ate stubbornly. His exploratory nature closely resembled Arcturus's desire for knowledge. No wonder they have one name, obviously. Albus remembered that several years ago Lord Black had named Regulus as his heir. Usually the title went to the older children, but Arcturus named the heir only once. His youngest grandson.</p>
<p>The headmaster remembered Regulus's cousins. Andromeda and Narcissa were pretty calm girls, but Bellatrix...</p>
<p>-She's obssessed, - Regulus said, as if reading his mind. - The images drove her crazy. I hope this will not be the same to me.</p>
<p>Madness of the Blacks. Albus had long suspected that it wasn't just incest, causing magic to degenerate in their family. Then that would explain why Regulus seems so mature.</p>
<p>-It's too late, you can't save her, - the boy sighed. - She has already fixed her gaze on the big snake.</p>
<p><em>Tom.</em> Albus swallowed unconsciously. This did not surprise him, but it did not bring joy even more.</p>
<p>-Is that why your brother stands out? - Albus asked. - Is he against dark magic?</p>
<p>-He hates it, - nodded Regulus. - But I'm not exactly sure why. Everyone chooses how to use their power.</p>
<p>They said nothing more. Regulus hurried home, and Albus to Hogwarts, confident that the boy would be fine on his own.</p>
<p>At dinner, Filius said:</p>
<p>-You look thoughtful, but somehow rested, Albus. Did something good happen?</p>
<p>-Mmm, - Albus murmured, taking the goblet. - I had an interesting acquaintance today. With a boy of about six. Sometimes children see much more than adults.</p>
<p>-O? - Minerva turned her head. - Who is this child?</p>
<p>-Secret, my dear, - the headmaster winked. He decided to keep the boy's name a secret. - But I would like to talk to him again.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p>At the Ministry, Arcturus took one look at Albus, which sent goosebumps down his spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you hurt Regulus, your head will fly off your shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>Arcturus Black's priorities were immediately apparent. Albus didn't even think he cared about his grandson that much. But what about the rest of the family? Neither Regulus, much less Arcturus, clearly did not care. But why?</p>
<p>Albus sometimes met the boy here and there. He himself looked for it sometimes, but could not leave a tracking spell on him. Fortunately, Regulus was always where something interesting happened. Shops, carnivals, fairs, historical places. They talked about history, which showed little Black's non-childish level of knowledge, and sometimes about family. Albus was the first to tell about his sister.</p>
<p>-Her death is only my fault. She deserved only love, not my selfishness. Aberforth has every right to hate me.</p>
<p>-Sirius is naive, - said Regulus. - He is smart, I admit it, but naive. For him there is only black and white. He will go to the light, but the strong devour those who have stumbled. And Sirius often does that. His fervor and naivety will ruin him in the end.</p>
<p>Albus didn't know if the boy was talking about death, or <em>prophesying</em> it, but there was too much confidence in his words.</p>
<p>-He's not bad, of course, - the kid continued. - But sometimes he doesn't see beyond his own nose. For him, life is a game, but he does not understand what price is paid in this game.</p>
<p>At this time, Tom is recruiting an army. It is imperceptible, but there are already victims. Unfortunately, there is nothing Albus can do. Tom and his supporters are considered just a gang of thugs. But Reggie tilts head and considers the headmaster thoughtfully.</p>
<p>-Because of your sister, you do not see other children.</p>
<p>-What do you mean? - Albus asked immediately. A child or not, but in his words he did not doubt. - I don't pay attention to them?</p>
<p>The headmaster is not sure if Regulus really has the gift of divination or just some kind of power, but he said things that he could not know. But it was necessary to push questions to him in order to understand his vague words.</p>
<p>-You <em>don’t notice</em>, - the child corrected. - You didn't think there could be a relationship in the Blacks family like mine and my grandfather, did you? But there are also opposite ones.</p>
<p>Regulus and Arcturus loved each other. So Reggie was talking about hate?</p>
<p>-But family is the most important thing in life, my boy.</p>
<p>-But family is not blood. You had a loving family, you yourself left your sister and brother. <em>But these are not the only situations in life.</em> <em>Hogwarts was built for this reason.</em></p>
<p>Such words are <em>disturbing</em>. Albus spent several days thinking.</p>
<p>-Is everything all right, Albus? - Pomona frowned.</p>
<p>-Do you think any disagreement in the family can be resolved?</p>
<p>The teachers looked at each other.</p>
<p>-It depends, - Horace said slowly. - Families are also different.</p>
<p>Tom had no family, he grew up in an orphanage where he was feared. Albus hoped he would find a family at Hogwarts, but he was wrong. Although he still believed in him. That's just...</p>
<p>-Just a disagreement or something more? - Flitwick asked shrewdly. - It's one thing to argue, another thing to violence.</p>
<p>This is precisely the point. Albus left Ariana for <em>dead</em>. As much as he denies it, it cannot be changed. He himself left his family, he himself hurt his loved ones. Unintentionally. But this is in his case. <em>There are others.</em></p>
<p>The headmaster looked at his students. He always thought Hogwarts was their home. But originally, Hogwarts was a <em>refuge</em>. Albus convinced himself that this was no longer the case. To ignore his own mistakes. But what did this lead to? <em>Towards the impending war.</em></p>
<p>Albus stood up, waving his wand. The teachers and students turned their heads to him.</p>
<p>-To all students, important announcement. From now on, a complete medical examination will be carried out every year, which is mandatory for everyone. There will be no lessons tomorrow. Students will be examined by Madame Pomfrey and the doctors at St Mungo's.</p>
<p>The students whispered. The teachers widened their eyes.</p>
<p>-Albus? - Poppy asked, puzzled. - What happened?</p>
<p>-We’ll see, - the headmaster answered mournfully, sitting down.</p>
<p>He was afraid to see the results. The consequences of his mistakes. But this is his duty. It's time for him to remember this.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Fawkes let out a sad trill. Albus rolled up the parchment. They finished testing the students. Results ... The headmaster sighed.</p>
<p>-So the kid was right, - Phineas chuckled. - You overlooked a lot.</p>
<p>To put it mildly. The Aurors and child welfare services have already been working on the families of abused children. The children themselves received treatment for physical and psychological trauma. Poppy did not leave them at all, barely holding back her tears. She never performed a full medical examination unless there was an apparent reason. Psychologists were now talking to the students to determine which of them was subjected to verbal humiliation in the family.</p>
<p>-Phineas, your family?..</p>
<p>The former headmster rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>-Do not drag everyone under the same size, Albus. They are allright. Orion and Walburga argue with Sirius, of course, but the kid is just a misfortune. It's just that Regulus sees farther than most people prefer.</p>
<p>Far beyond Albus himself, obviously. The headmster will buy the boy a lot of sweets when he sees him again. A tired Minerva entered the office.</p>
<p>-The ministry has almost finished checking, - she reported. - They already looking for good families for the children.</p>
<p>-We'll have to redesign the school a bit. - Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. - Orphans and children without guardians will be able to stay for the summer at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded, chewing her lip.</p>
<p>-How did you... figure it out?</p>
<p>There was pain in her eyes because she blamed herself. Because she didn't see anything either.</p>
<p>-Not me, - Albus admitted quietly. - They just opened my eyes. - He sighed. - At the first manifestation of magic, families with magical children will now be carefully checked. When professors visit families before school years, they also need to check everything. Just in case.</p>
<p>Minerva nodded abruptly.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>Arcturus and Regulus looked up at the raging Octavian. The Ministry tracked down as many magical children as it could. Including Severus Snape.</p>
<p>-I should have killed this muggle! - Octavian snarled.</p>
<p>-Late you realized, - rolled his eyes Lord Black. - You had a chance while the Muggle authorities were on it.</p>
<p>Prince just waved his hand. He was more worried about his daughter and grandson then. Eileen burst into tears when she saw her parents again. She could not get away from Tobias, because she was afraid of not coping alone and letting her little son down.</p>
<p>-Where are they now? - Regulus asked curiously.</p>
<p>-At the Princes' mansion, - Octavian replied, patting the boy on the head. He knew whom he should thank for saving his daughter and grandson. He clicked his tongue.- The bloody muggles in the neighborhood saw bruises but said nothing. <em>Useless creatures.</em></p>
<p>-It's the nature of people in general, - Arcturus snorted. - So they were alone all this time?</p>
<p>-Yes. Severus had befriended the Muggleborn some time ago, but she had turned out to be a lousy friend since she hadn't deigned to tell her parents about his bruises.</p>
<p><em>She will be in Gryffindor.</em> Reggie blinked and unwrapped a new chocolate bar. Obviously, the headmaster will have a lot of work to do soon.</p>
<p>-I see, - muttered Arcturus.</p>
<p>Octavian looked around his office.</p>
<p>-What's about you? Not going to start living together already?</p>
<p>-Probably, - Arcturus said slowly.</p>
<p>-The screams of Walburga and Sirius hurt my head, - Reggie winced.</p>
<p>-No one will be surprised that the Lord and the heir live together.</p>
<p>-So Bellatrix joined that pup? - Prince chuckled. - I saw his pack recently. <em>Stray dogs, nothing more.</em></p>
<p>Arcturus grinned askance.</p>
<p>________________________________________________</p>
<p>The next time Albus saw Regulus, he was with a boy a year younger than himself. Barty Crouch Jr., the headmaster recalled. Barty stubbornly followed his friend and called him older brother.</p>
<p>-We met at the Ministry recently, - Reggie explained. Crouch Sr. is not the best father. But he began to try now.</p>
<p>When he saw the unfortunate children who were abandoned by their own relatives. How Albus abandoned Ariana. Arcturus did not hesitate in words, describing to Crouch Sr. the fate of his son, if the idiot does not begin to notice the child. Albus bought a lot of sweets for the children and talked about the events at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>-Children became happier, - the old wizard smiled. But then he became serious. - You know, Reggie, I would like your advice.</p>
<p>-M? - He looked up from the ice cream.</p>
<p>-Fenrir Greyback, a very dangerous werewolf, bit the child many years ago as revenge on the boy's father. Now the family is hiding, but I would like to give this boy a chance. Before, I would take him to Hogwarts and have him spend the full moons outside of school.</p>
<p>-It's still dangerous, - snorted Barty. He is also a very smart boy.</p>
<p>-That's the point, - Albus sighed. - Now I don’t want to take such a risk.</p>
<p>Regulus's eyes narrowed, but he looked past things.</p>
<p>-Strange, but I can see Sirius, - he muttered.</p>
<p>Barty rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>-Idiot would do something stupid if he found out about the werewolf. He would make friends with him like a rebellion against the family, but someone would definitely be hurt.</p>
<p>-So it is, - nodded Regulus.</p>
<p>Albus frowned. He hadn't met Sirius Black yet, but he had already introduced him as a very problematic child. Plus, if Remus hurts anyone because of him... The headmaster stroked his beard. He felt sorry for the boy, but the students should come first for the him. <em>Especially now.</em></p>
<p>-What did his father do? - clarified Barty.</p>
<p>-Insulted the werewolves in Fenrir's face, - Reggie replied. - I remember this story. Lupin, right? He should have kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded sadly. Unfortunately, he could not argue with this.</p>
<p>-It's impossible to help everyone, - Black shrugged. - You can try, but not when more than one life is at stake.</p>
<p>-You're right, my boy, - Albus nodded slowly. - I'd like to help, but I can't take this kid to Hogwarts. Although some schools in other countries accept dark creatures. Hmm, maybe I can get a couple of kids there.</p>
<p>-This idiot enters this year? - Barty looked sideways at his friend.</p>
<p>Regulus simply nodded, not looking interested. Albus looked at him through the half glasses. It looks like he will finally get to know the problem child of the House of Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new sorting made an explosion. Not surprisingly, a child from a dark family, where everyone studied in Slytherin, ended up in Gryffindor. Albus was not surprised to hear the name of the house from the Hat. Regulus is always right. His older brother looked shocked and happy. He's already made friends in Gryffindor, obviously. James Potter, no less. The Potters and Blacks have never loved each other.</p>
<p>Sirius is smart for his age, magically strong. Popular with students, has many friends. Loves pranks. Often plays pranks on students along with James. You can say he is a real lion. A few years ago, Albus would have been proud. He would close his eyes for a lot. Sirius would be one of his favorite students.</p>
<p>
  <em>But the headmaster knows Regulus.</em>
</p>
<p>Sirius Black is a <em>problem</em>.</p>
<p>Reggie was right. Sirius saw the world in black and white and was naive. He clearly despised his family and the Slytherins. Several pranks were very humiliating. In addition, several of the victims were children who were abused by their guardians. Including Severus Prince. Albus remembered his grandfather, who had raged in the Ministry not so long ago. Sirius said he hated dark magic and wanted independence. He called his best friend a <em>real brother</em>.</p>
<p>Albus watched the boy to see him through Regulus' eyes, not just the headmaster's. When he realized all this, he was furious. His patience snapped the moment one Slytherin ended up in the medical wing for a <em>joke</em>.</p>
<p>-Minus three hundred points to Gryffindor, - the headmaster said in an icy tone, right in the corridor where the incident took place. Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew turned pale. - Two months of detention with Filch for each of you.</p>
<p>-B-but, professor, this is just a prank...</p>
<p>The kids you <em>pranked</em>, Mr. Potter, were taken from some very disgusting people. <em>Do you think their lives are not ruined enough without your jokes?</em> - James shuddered. The people around whispered, glancing at them. - Mister Black. - Sirius swallowed. - Since you insist so much that your life with your family is unhappy, I will invite a specialist to determine if you need new guardians. <em>Although I have not heard that your parents raised their hand at you at least once.</em> Immediately to my office.</p>
<p>Of course, Sirius didn't need new guardians. He was not beaten, not starved, not even named so that he felt humiliated. It was he who started most of the quarrels in the family. He and his mother just yelled at each other because of the difference in views.</p>
<p>-Another similar incident, - said the headmaster to the parents of the boys, - and we will talk about the exception.</p>
<p>The Slytherins looked at the headmaster in bewilderment. They didn't expect him to protect them. It hit him harder than anything else. Was he thinking as narrowly as Sirius Black? Was he ignoring his own students out of bias? What if he hadn't started a medical examination of the students then? How unhappy their lives would have been for the antics of the <em>Marauders</em>, as the three pranksters were nicknamed?</p>
<p>The staff was surprised too.</p>
<p>-I didn’t expect you to do that, - said Horace. - I'm glad, of course. Everyone is already tired of lions with their antics against snakes.</p>
<p>-I have to admit it's true, - Minerva said quietly. - I thought these three were just fooling around, but mostly they were targeting those they considered weaker than themselves.</p>
<p>-Because the stronger would not tolerate it, - Pomona snorted. - When the trio made fun of Prince, Malfoy almost sent them to the infirmary. Everyone knows that the Princes are a neutral family, but very respected. Purebloods will not let each other get into trouble.</p>
<p>Albus began to forget about it too. But he saw Arcturus often talk to Octavian or laugh at Barty Sr. Purebloods really help each other, which cannot be said about some light families.</p>
<p>The Marauders didn’t bully the Slytherins anymore, but they couldn’t refrain from pranks completely. Although this did not add popularity to them anymore. The headmaster also noticed that James often flaunted in front of the girl from his house, but she sometimes glanced longingly at Severus.</p>
<p>-Do they know each other? - Aurora was somehow surprised.</p>
<p>-They were friends, - Slughorn said. - Severus told me. Lily was his only friend, but she never told anyone about the beatings she saw on him.</p>
<p>The teachers grimaced.</p>
<p>-So James bullied him because he was in love with Lily? - Filius asked skeptically. - They’re eleven, for Merlin’s sake. By the way, the Blacks haven’t calmed down yet?</p>
<p>Now grimaced Albus. Orion and Walburga wanted re-sorting, but Sirius was against it. They yelled at each other for a long time in the headmaster's office, while there were a couple of teachers. Their heads ached decently after that.</p>
<p>-I even feel sorry for the youngest child, - Horace muttered. - He listened to it every day, apparently.</p>
<p>Regulus at this time was with his grandfather. They didn't care about Sirius at all.</p>
<p>-Sirius didn't mention him much, - Minerva frowned. - He just said that he listens to his parents in everything.</p>
<p>Albus couldn't hold back a chuckle, shaking his head. Flitwick narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>-Do you know Regulus Black, Albus?</p>
<p>-You can say so. I'm afraid Sirius has turned out to be a lousy brother.</p>
<p>-He calls James brother, honestly, - Poppy shook her head. - It would be better if he was looking for a way to make peace with his relatives. The boy's complaints don't make much sense. He is not forced to practice the dark arts by force. All the quarrels in the family, because he starts them.</p>
<p>Sirius wants attention, in the headmaster's humble opinion. But why? If Regulus always walks somewhere, <em>excuse me, researching something</em>, or is with his grandfather, then Sirius should have gotten the attention of his parents. He was their heir, after all. Was that not enough for Sirius? Or rather, the boy wanted a family that would meet his requirements. Light, Gryffindor, always listening to him, plus a brother with whom he could fool around for days.</p>
<p>Albus watched his students again, noting the changes. The students seemed to smile more. The tension between the houses was abating, although now the Marauders were in the way. Many looked at the lions with irritation. </p>
<p>Albus worried that Tom would start recruiting senior students. How can this be prevented? Many purebloods supported Tom's views of Muggles.</p>
<p>-What do you think of Muggles, Reggie? - Albus asked the boy when he saw him in winter.</p>
<p>-Nothing, - he answered. - I never cared about people. I am interested in history, sweets and inventions.</p>
<p>Simple interests. The headmaster smiled warmly. Children always said what they thought.</p>
<p>-But you are from a purebred family, my boy.</p>
<p>-I would strengthen the Statute, - said Regulus. - But there is no point in killing all the Muggles. In the end, after that, the wizards will simply begin to destroy each other. Already started.</p>
<p>True. Tom and his supporters killed those they disliked.</p>
<p>-But the dark wizards appreciate the legacy, - the boy added. - The new Dark Lord is lying about his blood.</p>
<p>Probably, the headmaster shouldn't be surprised that the little researcher knows such a thing.</p>
<p>-I was interested in your stories, - Reggie explained. - I traced his lineage. He is the last of the Slytherins, but only Parseltongue remains in him.</p>
<p>-So that's the thing.</p>
<p>Dumbledore stroked his beard. Tom lied that he was pureblood, then. To gather supporters. Of course, the old families would go after Salazar Slytherin's heir. If they find out the truth, then some will turn their backs on him. But how can he do it?</p>
<p>Regulus tilted his head.</p>
<p>-The parents raged about the Potters for a long time. Their son has an interesting thing.</p>
<p>Albus furrowed his brows. What kind of thing is this?</p>
<p>He decided to watch James and soon learned about the Invisibility Cloak. This explained how the boys were not caught in their pranks. But since Reggie pointed to the cloak, it’s not that simple, right? Considering their conversation before, the headmaster went to Filius.</p>
<p>-Filius, could you help me with the research?</p>
<p>-Something interesting? - the little professor perked up. - You have become pensive again.</p>
<p>-I want to find the descendants of the founders.</p>
<p>It took them time, but they found the information they needed. Hufflepuff has no direct heirs. The Peverells were the heirs of Gryffindor, and the Potters themselves were their heirs. Albus's hands almost trembled as he understood. That's why Regulus pointed to the cloak. <em>Deathly Hallows.</em> Obviously, the Potters themselves did not know about this.</p>
<p>-They're not such heirs, - Flitwick said thoughtfully. - Gryffindor became Peverell, losing its past legacy. In fact, only a part of the fortune remained, it is large, but not the same as it was before. Too many children and heirs. Much more direct heir is...</p>
<p>Tom Riddle. He's the heir to Slytherin. But centuries ago, the Slytherin family split into two branches. Gaunts and Princes. The latter are the heirs of Ravenclaw, moreover.</p>
<p>-You know, Albus, - Filius began slowly. - Purebloods will prefer Princes more when they learn the truth. Because this is a pureblood and influential family. In the event of the death of Tom Riddle, they will become the heirs of Salazar Slytherin. Although Riddle is still the heir to Gryffindor. Gryffindor doesn't have as many fans as it might seem at first glance. I'm afraid James Potter's actions will cast a shadow on the founder's name.</p>
<p>-But isn't it deserved? - Albus asked quietly. - I was so proud of my house, but how much have I not noticed over the years? How much trouble has my house already created? All the strife between the houses is now precisely because of us.</p>
<p>Flitwick squinted.</p>
<p>-It looks like you have a good friend who opened your eyes. Is it the child you met four years ago?</p>
<p>Albus smiled enigmatically.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Albus was proud to be a Gryffindor. But he wouldn't have made friends with Gellert if he didn't have a Slytherin part in him. Therefore, the headmaster of Hogwarts collected all the information he found in a folder and went to the Princes. They didn't even raise an eyebrow at his appearance.</p>
<p>-And what do you expect from us? - Severina Prince asked bluntly. - We do not take sides.</p>
<p>-I know, - Albus nodded gravely. - But I'm going to make sure that the heirs become known. Everything will look as if historians were interested in this information.</p>
<p>-Only the Ministry doesn't take Tom Riddle seriously, - Octavian snorted. - He might get pissed off. Well, that doesn't concern us. <em>He's your problem.</em></p>
<p>It's true. Albus might have helped him once, but failed. He didn't want to kill Tom, but had no choice. Tom has gone too far.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Filius and Albus were right in their reasoning. James was looked at with a bit of contempt now. A descendant of Gryffindor, and behaves like an ordinary bully. But there were even more people around Severus. Not only Slytherins, but Ravenclaws as well.</p>
<p>Albus' sources reported that some dark families have completely cut ties with Tom and his supporters. The number of supporters themselves has decreased. Tom did kill several wizards out of anger, but the Ministry decided it was just a robbery.</p>
<p>The Headmaster confiscated the Invisibility Cloak from James and sent it to the Potters, having previously scanned it with magic. He warned the boy's parents about what would happen if he saw this cloak again at school. The number of pranks dropped noticeably after that.</p>
<p>Albus created the Order of the Phoenix, where he invited several powerful wizards to monitor Tom's actions. There were fewer casualties after the disclosure of the bloodline of the Dark Lord, but they were still there. Dumbledore began to think about why Tom looked like that now. He looked more like a snake than a man, of course, but still looked younger than he should. Albus initially thought it was dark magic, but began to doubt that this was the only reason. He needs to know for sure.</p>
<p>Regulus will go to Hogwarts soon. Albus was eager to know if he would be on Slytherin or Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p>-The house does not change the essence of a person, - said Arcturus, not looking up from the newspaper.</p>
<p>Regulus raised his head.</p>
<p>-All Blacks were in Slytherin.</p>
<p>-The latest generations. Not all of them. But it will be fun.</p>
<p>The boy snorted.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Ravenclaw.</em>
</p>
<p>Albus couldn't help smiling as he clapped. Ay yes Regulus. The boy calmly walked over to his table. Flitwick glanced sideways at the director.</p>
<p>-How happy you are, Albus.</p>
<p>-Do you think? You will like your new student, Filius.</p>
<p>Sirius looked proud, clearly thinking that it was his merit. Regulus rolled his eyes, turning away from him. The Slytherins hid their smirks. Severus had already told them that Reggie was a snake, but his thirst for knowledge was overpowering. And he hinted that something interesting was coming.</p>
<p>The very next day, the parents of Sirius and Regulus rushed in.</p>
<p>-It's all you! - Walburga barked at Sirius. - You yourself are hopeless and you drag others into the swamp!</p>
<p>-It's better this way than with you! - he growled back.</p>
<p>-I'll send both to Durmstrang!</p>
<p>
  <em>-Who was going to send my heir to Durmstrang?</em>
</p>
<p>Orion and Walburga turned white from the icy voice of Arcturus as he entered the great hall. Lord Black calmly walked over to his youngest grandson, who was stuffing his cheeks with chocolate cake.</p>
<p>-Are you having fun? - Arcturus grinned slightly.</p>
<p>-As if you’re not having fun, - his grandson chuckled.</p>
<p>-Father, - Orion said weakly. - You see...</p>
<p>Arcturus arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>-Regulus can study wherever he pleases. He will not cease to be my heir. <em>But it's time to get rid of you.</em></p>
<p>Even Sirius turned white. The Slytherins perked up as they listened to the conversation.</p>
<p>-I will banish you all from the family in two hours, - Arcturus announced calmly. - You, Bellatrix, Narcissus and Alphard. - The only ones who have stayed among the Blacks so far. - And I’ll deprive you of family magic, of course.</p>
<p>-Wh?.. - Walburga's eyes widened with horror. - B-but...</p>
<p>-You are causing too many problems. And this one, - Arcturus nodded his head at Sirius, - should be overjoyed, right? - Sirius swallowed. - With him you can do what you like, he is your son. But Regulus is only my family.</p>
<p>Reggie licked the cake crumbs off his cheek, not looking worried that his family had split up. Arcturus looked at Albus.</p>
<p>-The education of Regulus was paid for by me, everything that concerns the boy applies only to me.</p>
<p>-As you say, Arcturus, - Albus nodded good-naturedly. - He'll live with you, I suppose?"</p>
<p>- He's been doing it for a long time. - Lord Black again looked at his son and daughter-in-law. - I’ll leave you a house because we don’t need it, but no more. Deal with the rest on your own. If reasons for exile are needed, I will find more than enough of them. Time started counting down.</p>
<p>Two hours later, only Arcturus and Regulus remained in the Black family. Tough but effective. Pureblood families weren't even surprised by this turn of events. They knew that Orion and Walburga wanted to send their sons to serve the heir of Slytherin from the very beginning. Arcturus, on the other hand, had no intention of letting his heir serve the pathetic half-blood.</p>
<p>Sirius was shocked, of course. Parents left him alone for now, solving their own problems. Regulus completely ignored him, immersed in the books in the library. There he was met by Albus.</p>
<p>-Sirius doesn't look happy, - Reggie remarked.</p>
<p>He clearly didn't care if their conversations were noticed. Albus flashed his glasses.</p>
<p>-It's true. Although he is no longer associated with the dark family that he hated so much.</p>
<p>How is it possible to hate family so much? Hate your own brother? It wouldn't be difficult to notice that Regulus doesn't listen to his parents if Sirius only tried.</p>
<p>-He tried to talk to you? - the headmaster specified.</p>
<p>-No, - Regulus shook his head. - We have not been a family for a long time.</p>
<p>That evening the boy came to the teacher's room. Filius handed him the books he had promised, but white eyes focused on Horace.</p>
<p>-He knows the reason, - young Black said vaguely. Albus tilted his head. - What are you looking for lately.</p>
<p>-Tom, - Albus realized. Slughorn flinched, staring wide-eyed at the boy.</p>
<p>Regulus nodded and left. The Headmaster looked at the Potions Master.</p>
<p>-I think we should talk, Horace.</p>
<p>He shivered under the studying gaze of blue eyes.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Horcruxes, then. Albus rubbed his face with his palms. There was still hope in him that Tom had not sunk <em>so low</em>, but the obvious cannot be denied. The Dark Lord made the Horcruxes. That is why he lost his human qualities and appearance.</p>
<p>-I'm really sorry, Albus, - Horace muttered. - I thought he would become a great wizard, but not in that way.</p>
<p>As Gellert once. Albus should have known that Tom would not stop.</p>
<p>-I know, Horace, - the headmaster sighed. - I was of the same opinion.</p>
<p>The question is what to do now? How to track down Horcruxes? How much did Tom even do? Albus didn't want to drag anyone into this. The risk is too big. But there is no choice. This is not something he can handle alone. So Albus told the heads of the houses.</p>
<p>-For Merlin's sake, - muttered Pomona. - How to stop him now? Of course, he lost the support of powerful families, but he still has supporters, right?</p>
<p>-Bellatrix is among them, - Albus shared.</p>
<p>-Regulus told you that, didn't he? - Flitwick said shrewdly. - This is he, with whom you went to talk all these years?</p>
<p>-Yes, I met him on the street by chance. He explored the city alone, but ihad the spells of Arcturus on him. As you understand, he is not an ordinary boy at all.</p>
<p>-One way to say that, - Slughorn smiled weakly. - A very smart kid. Does he know anything else?</p>
<p>Albus later asked him. Reggie shrugged.</p>
<p>-You need to follow his path. I'll go with you though. To their homes. Otherwise, you will be caught.</p>
<p>The headmaster was puzzled, of course. But he took the boy to the homes of Tom's relatives. He understood the meaning of Reggie's words when he saw the stone on the Gaunts' ring. Regulus grabbed Albus by the sleeve, preventing him from taking a step.</p>
<p>-You don't notice again.</p>
<p>Albus closed his eyes, stifling the urge to grab the ring, and shook his head.</p>
<p>-Thank you, my boy.</p>
<p>He removed the curse from the ring, but hid the stone in his desk, deciding that it was better to deal with it a little later. Even if he was tempted to use the stone.</p>
<p>The heads of the houses, however, gazed gloomily at the ring. Regulus gave Minerva a large book.</p>
<p>-Basilisk? - she asked. - Ah, poison. But where can we get the beast?</p>
<p>-But he's in the Chamber of Secrets, isn't he.</p>
<p>Minerva almost wheezed. Pomona grabbed the edge of the table.</p>
<p>-Where is he? - whispered Horace.</p>
<p>Regulus looked at Albus. There was a click in his head.</p>
<p>-Myrtle. She died in the toilet, but there were no wounds on her.</p>
<p>-Inform the Princes, - the boy suggested. - Octavian has the gift of Parseltongue, although he does not use it.</p>
<p>Crouch Sr. and Alastor with the Aurors arrived with Octavian.</p>
<p>-How do we kill the beast? - Moody asked nervously. Even he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>-I can handle it myself, - the Prince dismissed. - Just don't let anyone get in the way.</p>
<p>Crouch went with him anyway though, forcing Octavian to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>-Stop fussing, boy.</p>
<p>-You are too cocky, Octavian! You know it's not just a snake of some kind. Your gift may not be enough.</p>
<p>-Yes, yes, I heard you, nervous creature. You still wonder what your son is trailed after Regulus, when you yourself flop into Slytherin because of Arcturus.</p>
<p>Albus didn’t hear Crouch’s spiteful reply as they disappeared into the dungeon.</p>
<p>-Will everything be fine with them? - Minerva asked nervously. - Albus, maybe you should go too?"</p>
<p>-I'm afraid I might interfere.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later, Octavian's Patronus arrived. It was not a big deal to kill a basilisk when you can control it, obviously. Prince took the body of the beast, the Aurors sealed the Chamber of Secrets forever. Octavian gave Albus one of the basilisk fangs to destroy the Horcrux. The teachers at this time were recovering from the fact that all this time there was a dangerous dark creature in the school. </p>
<p>-This is just one of the Horcruxes, - Flitwick said later, strenuously pretending that nothing unusual had happened at their school. - He would have done more. I'm not sure if we can track the rest. You know, given the nature of Tom Riddle, we can assume that he used the relics of the founders for these purposes.</p>
<p>-He could, - the headmaster nodded grimly. - Then it's three more, at least. Maybe seven?</p>
<p>-Sacred number? - Pomona looked up from the third mug of tea. - He distorts magic itself. The problem is, how much did he manage to do?</p>
<p>Good question. Albus frowned at the ring. If they couldn't use it to track other Horcruxes, then there was no reason to hesitate. The headmaster gripped the basilisk fang in his hand. <em>He hesitated too long already.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus finished disposing of the Vanishing Cabinet and sighed. Just think that Tom could show up at Hogwarts at any moment through Knockturn Alley. It is good that the headmaster began a thorough review of all his steps. But this confirmed that the relics of the founders of Hogwarts were in his hands.</p>
<p>Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he spotted Regulus talking to the Gray Lady. Soon the ghost flew away, and the boy headed towards Albus.</p>
<p>-The diadem has been found, - he said.</p>
<p>-So Tom found her too, - the headmaster sighed.</p>
<p>Regulus shifted one shoulder and took his hand, leading him. On the eighth floor, the boy began to walk in circles. Albus's eyebrows jumped up. But then a door appeared in the wall.</p>
<p>-Room of Requirement, - announced Reggie. - She opens the room you need. You can hide things in this room.</p>
<p>Intrigued, Albus immediately stepped inside. There were many things in the room. Objects of art, furniture, potions, books, trinkets, just junk. Regulus immediately slipped something into his enchanted bag. Albus once again mentally compared the boy to a thrifty squirrel.</p>
<p>The headmaster turned his head, looking around. Almost immediately, his eyes fell on a vaguely familiar... diadem. He inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>-Ravenclaw's Diadem.</p>
<p>-Nobody would look there, - Reggie explained. - But it's a pity to destroy it. Do you think the goblins will help?</p>
<p>Not bad idea. Albus gave the relic to an enraged Flitwick cursing the Dark Lord. The little professor immediately dashed off to Gringotts. The rest of the teachers set about clearing the room.</p>
<p>-There are dark artifacts here, too, - Minerva said grimly. - I don’t want to think that these things belonged to students.</p>
<p>-Love potions, - Aurora grumbled, collecting the flasks. - Where can we go without it?</p>
<p>Horace caught Regulus just in time to prevent the boy from stealing the watch soaked in dark magic. Reggie grimaced, but immediately rushed to another artifact.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>Octavian sent the owl to Albus. <em>Keep the Diadem at Hogwarts.</em></p>
<p>-Minus two, then.</p>
<p>Crouch poured himself a firewhiskey.</p>
<p>-These assholes started attacking the Muggles. But dark creatures appeared.</p>
<p>Barty became the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and now began a real hunt for the supporters of the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>-Werewolves? - Severina turned the page of the book. - So, Greyback will begin to act, huh. Have you already approved the use of Avada?</p>
<p>-It'll be easier that way, - Crouch replied harshly. - Sick dogs should be killed.</p>
<p>-It's true, - Octavian confirmed coolly. He could be neutral, but he was not above violence if the situation required it. - But how can you track down exactly the supporters of this pup?</p>
<p>-That's the problem, -Crouch replied reluctantly. - We can't use Veritaserum on every criminal. But without this, they will simply say that they are either ordinary dark wizards, or Riddle made them do it.</p>
<p>-But he himself must somehow distinguish them. He's probably afraid the Aurors might use Polyjuice Potion. - Severina looked at Arcturus. - Abraxas is not happy with him, right?</p>
<p>-Right, but Bellatrix approached his son and Narcissa. She tries to recruit them. Maybe they will learn something interesting. - Black looked askance at Crouch. - How is your son?</p>
<p>-Does not shut up about your grandson, - he said. Arcturus raised an eyebrow. Crouch sighed. - He's fine. Looks livelier than before.</p>
<p>-When did you ignore him?</p>
<p>Barty winced and said nothing. He did not notice his son until the Ministry began to deal with cases of abuse. When he saw those children, he noticed similar signs on his own son. He never beat the boy and did not even raise his voice, but he did not say a good word to him either. Barty was glowing when he met Regulus. It was a dramatic change from his usual state. Crouch Sr. hadn't felt this kind of guilt in a long time. He began spending a lot more time with his son after that. His wife never ceased to rejoice at this. The only thing left for Barty Sr. is to get rid of the warmonger so that his family will continue to be so warm.</p>
<p>-What about the rest of the Horcruxes? - Octavian asked, changing the subject. - Did he hide them too?</p>
<p>-Not necessary. Maybe they're nearby. Even kept by his supporters, if you think about it. Although they hardly know the true value of these things.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________</p>
<p>Albus smoothed his beard as he read the letter from Octavian. Narcissa learned from Bellatrix that Tom had marked his closest supporters with a special sign. Through this mark, he could call upon his followers. That way, the Aurors would be able to tell them apart from common criminals if caught. Unfortunately, this will only help the Aurors, not Albus in his quest.</p>
<p>The headmaster opened a drawer and stared at the stone. He hasn't used it yet. <em>He could not muster the courage to do so.</em> He desperately wanted to see his little sister again, but... He could not live on if she looked at him with hatred. In his youth, he thought that he could resurrect her, but now he realized that this would not happen. The stone can only evoke the likeness of her spirit, but no more.</p>
<p>Albus slammed the drawer shut and squeezed his temples with his fingers. He was looking for the Deathly Hallows so much, and what was the result? What is the use of this? His apology won't change anything. <em>Ariana cannot be returned.</em> And... Albus didn't deserve her forgiveness. The headmaster swallowed hard. He was a fool to think that everything could always be fixed.</p>
<p>The lost childhood of children abused by their guardians cannot be returned. Ariana cannot be brought back to life. Tom cannot be put back on the right path. All this cannot be fixed. And all this is Albus's mistake.</p>
<p>He was able to help the children. Now he needs to stop Tom. But Ariana... This regret will continue to haunt Albus for the rest of his life. If this is his punishment, then he deserves it.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Regulus pulled Barty by the pillar. They were in the Muggle area, but that was where the Death Eaters were now attacking. Seer or not, this gift is not omnipotent. But Reggie didn’t think he would drag his friend into this.</p>
<p>Regulus gritted his teeth, jerking Barty further. But the pillar was blown apart by the spell, almost catching the children. They ducked. Regulus turned sharply. The dark wizards were wearing masks, but Bella's laugh cannot be mistaked with anyone else's. Regulus pinned his friend to the ground and covered him with his body, gripping his wand.</p>
<p>But there were loud bangs and new people barked spells. Barty raised his head. The first thing he noticed was the malice on Regulus's face. Then he saw the Aurors and his father with Arcturus. A furious expression hardened on Lord Black's face as he hurled a death spell at one of the Death Eaters. Barty Jr. had never seen such anger on his father's face. The dark wizards hastily began to Apparate away. But a few fell from the spells of the Aurors. Arcturus was instantly close to the children and examined them for injuries.</p>
<p>-We're fine, - Regulus muttered. - Bella ran away.</p>
<p>-But not her hubby and his brother, - hissed Crouch Sr., hugging his son.</p>
<p>Arcturus placed a charm on Regulus, which warns if serious spells begin to fly near the boy. But he didn't think the charm would work while he was in the Ministry. When the enchantment showed that Regulus and Barty, who had followed him, were where the Dark Lord's supporters were attacking, as the Aurors had already learned, Lord Black rushed there along with Barty Sr.</p>
<p>Seeing Regulus covering the frightened Barty Jr., Arcturus almost started firing Avada at everyone. Sr. Crouch looked no better. He turned to Alastor.</p>
<p>-Situation?</p>
<p>-Two Muggles are dead, the rest are now being memory erased, - Moody reported. - Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, along with the unknown, are also dead. Are we looking for Bellatrix?</p>
<p>Crouch glanced sideways at Arcturus. He stretched his lips into an icy smile.</p>
<p>-<em>Try it.</em> I will take the children to Octavian and Severina.</p>
<p>The Princes already knew what had happened. Severus jumped out of the library, rushing to his friends.</p>
<p>-Are you okay?!</p>
<p>Regulus nodded silently. Arcturus left soon after. The Princes began to fuss over the children.</p>
<p>-We need a shower, - grumbled Barty.</p>
<p>Both boys were covered in stone dust, so they went to the guest rooms. Barely stepping into the shower, Regulus punched the wall with his fist.</p>
<p>
  <em>He should have been prepared better.</em>
</p>
<p>If he were alone, he could have escaped even if he had been wounded. But with Barty? They could have been killed if not for the Aurors. Reggie gritted his teeth. He didn't think Barty was in such danger next to him. It was Regulus who went to the Muggle area knowing about the Dark Lord's followers. Regulus exhaled, tilting his head under the streams of water. Looks like he will have to refrain from research this summer. At this rate, he will go to the Forbidden Forest during his studies to satisfy his exploratory nature, but at least he will be alone.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Arcturus slammed Bellatrix into the wall, holding her by the throat.</p>
<p>-A-Arct...</p>
<p>
  <em>-Shut your mouth.</em>
</p>
<p>Bella's strength is nothing compared to Lord Black's fury.</p>
<p>
  <em>-You attacked my grandson and for this you will pay in blood.</em>
</p>
<p>Arcturus didn't even bother to hide the body. He immediately went to Gringotts. There was no one left of the Lestrange family, so their fortune went to the Blacks, as close relatives. In their vault, Lord Black found the Hufflepuff's Cup.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stupid girl.</em>
</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Crouch Sr. just tore and threw everything and everyone. The criminals almost hid in the corners, so as not to fall under his rage. Even if the Ministry didn't take Tom Riddle seriously, his supporters weren't so fortunate. Crouch Sr. gave the go-ahead for lethal methods if dark wizards attacked someone. The Aurors literally combed the streets and back alleys, looking for suspicious persons. They were ready for werewolves too. This is who they would not stand on ceremony with.</p>
<p>Albus put down the Cup grimly. He had already checked Regulus after the attack. Fortunately, the boy was not hurt. But he was kind of <em>annoyed</em>. He no longer went out for walks. It took Albus a while to realize that it was because of Barty Jr.</p>
<p>-It's not your fault, - said the headmaster.</p>
<p>-I know, - Reggie replied grimly. - But the feeling remains, right?</p>
<p>-It's true, I'm afraid, my boy.</p>
<p>Regulus leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>-Three out of five, - he muttered.</p>
<p>Albus pulled up. Five Horcruxes? So two more? They need to hurry while this is so. Tom's probably carrying the Slytherin locket with him, but the fifth? Where could he hide it? Only unanswered questions.</p>
<p>Filius put the book down with a sigh.</p>
<p>-I can't find anything worthwhile. Perhaps we should try to capture the Dark Lord himself?</p>
<p>-I'm not sure I won't give in to him in strength, - Albus admitted. - And even if I win? At death, he will lose his body, then he will take the form of a spirit. How then to look for him?</p>
<p>-At least he lost all the Lestranges, - Horace muttered. - Arcturus was furious, obviously. And Sr. Crouch is on the warpath now.</p>
<p>The Order of the Phoenix learned that the werewolves were hesitant. Many listened to Greyback, but the Aurors will no longer stand on ceremony with them.</p>
<p>-By the way, - Slughorn was distracted. - What's with Sirius?</p>
<p>-Stays at Hogwarts. His parents have a lot of problems without him, - Minerva winced. - Although the number of pranks has decreased. Other students are not happy with them.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>Albus brooded over his day as he sipped his tea and looked out of the office window. The new school year began without any problems. Barty entered Ravenclaw and did not come off Regulus. Tom has two Horcruxes left. The headmaster had to urgently remove the cup from his lips so as not to choke when he saw Reggie calmly walking towards the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>Fortunately, when the headmaster raced to the forest, Regulus was talking peacefully with the centaurs.</p>
<p>-My boy, you can't scare the old man like that.</p>
<p>-I sat in four walls for too long because of the puppies.</p>
<p>Albus hid a grin. The habit of calling Tom and his gang as pups was also passed on to Regulus, apparently.</p>
<p>The centaurs didn't mind the boy's presence, as it turned out. He was polite and inquisitive, which they liked. Albus could only shut his eyes to the violation of the rules with a sigh. Although the staff was aware.</p>
<p>-No wonder, - Filius sighed. - He's too inquisitive child. Was he holding back because of Barty?</p>
<p>-Yes, - Albus confirmed. - We need to deal with Tom so that the children can safely walk the streets again.</p>
<p>-But we have no idea where to look for the rest of the Horcruxes, - Minerva grimaced. - You don’t think he’ll attack the Princes because of the title?”</p>
<p>-The purebloods will not tolerate this. - Horace turned the mug of tea. - He could have attacked Arcturus, but Arcturus is too angry for the Dark Lord to leave unharmed.</p>
<p>Bellatrix's death is clearly the work of Black. To protect his grandson, he is capable of not only this.</p>
<p>-He is still gathering strength. Soon Greyback will start attacking in full force.</p>
<p>They all grimaced. They weren't very fond of Crouch's murder policies, but it paid off. The number of attacks decreased, werewolves tried to keep out of sight of the Aurors, even moved away from the Fenrir packs.</p>
<p>-Fenrir is probably angry, - Pomona pointed out. - If he acts in a hurry, he may be caught.</p>
<p>-That's what Barty is counting on.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>-Can we just lure him out? - Octavian suggested. - He must know where Bellatrix hid the Cup, and that the vault is yours.</p>
<p>-Probably. I suppose he thinks that no one will guess about his trick with a soul. - Arcturus snorted dismissively and put down his glass of firewhiskey. - Self-confident idiot. The question is, how do we arrange this?</p>
<p>Severina rubbed her chin as she considered the thought.</p>
<p>-Everyone thinks the founders' relics are lost. We can let people know that the Cup has been found.</p>
<p>-He won't attack Hogwarts because he doesn't have that many people. - The Lord Prince wrinkled his nose in thought. - And Gringotts?</p>
<p>-Do you want to ask the goblins for help? They won't mind. Due to the fact that the pup recruits werewolves and giants, other races are now looked askance. The goblins will not tolerate such disrespect because of him.</p>
<p>-We can spread the rumor that they have the Cup for authentication. He may be frightened, because there is a chance that the Horcrux would be identified in such a situation.</p>
<p>-Your truth. Do you think the Veritaserum will work on him? - Severina doubted.</p>
<p>-From the goblins? Without a doubt. Then Barty will begin to catch the marked ones for interrogation and trial.</p>
<p>-Their problem. I may not like Muggles, but go after a hypocritical upstart without a soul and a desire to rule the world? We have better things to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius grimly followed the Ravenclaw first years.</p>
<p>-Hey, Crouch.</p>
<p>He wrinkled his nose without stopping.</p>
<p>-Fuck off, Black. Oh yes. You're Crabbe now.</p>
<p>-We need to talk about my brother.</p>
<p>-About Potter? Only he is your brother. It doesn't concern me.</p>
<p>Barty turned towards the doors to the great hall. An annoyed Sirius had just grabbed him by the shoulder when Regulus came around the corner. Sirius was instantly slammed into the wall.</p>
<p>
  <em> -Don't touch my little brother.</em>
</p>
<p>Reggie's face was frozen with the same furious expression with which he shielded Barty from the Death Eaters. Younger Crouch immediately jumped up to him with delight in his brown eyes. Stunned, James tried to get his wand, but...</p>
<p>-Mr. Potter, Mr. Crabbe, - Flitwick said coldly. - You are disturbing my students. What's the matter?</p>
<p>Regulus removed his wand, and Sirius came off the wall.</p>
<p>-I just wanted to talk to my brother, Professor.</p>
<p>-Do you know what it means to be expelled from the family?</p>
<p>Sirius turned pale. Regulus squared his shoulders and bared his teeth, becoming a mini-copy of Arcturus.</p>
<p>-My only brother is behind my back. If I closed him from dark wizards, then you I'll just kill, puppy. <em>Do not try to approach him.</em></p>
<p>Sirius swallowed, fearing the fury in his white eyes. All purebloods have heard of the attack in the summer. Everyone said Arcturus and Regulus were alike. If Lord Black killed Bella, then the Black heir would kill Sirius without a doubt.</p>
<p>Regulus didn't care what the Gryffindor wanted. Forgiveness, to be returned to the family, just to take out his resentment on others. After the summer, Reggie is still on edge because he dragged Barty into danger. One wrong move is enough for young Black to explode.</p>
<p>-Oh, - Poppy muttered over breakfast. - These two are better off not doing something stupid.</p>
<p>Albus nodded. He himself was sometimes deceived by the calm nature of Regulus. But a boy from a family that destroyed enemies without mercy, he would not hesitate to attack.</p>
<p>-It is necessary to give Reggie additional tasks, - Horace sighed. - He just exudes irritation. Are these walks so important?</p>
<p>-It probably calms his gift. Maybe we should start thinking about an exchange training program? - asked Pomona. - New experience will be beneficial. And so he will not beat two fools. By the way, is Peter Pettigrew no longer with them?</p>
<p>-He moved away from them. Others looked askance at him only because of the antics of Sirius and James. He seems to have found friends. But it's hard to talk to these two, as my lions confessed. They behave worse than small children.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The Gringotts underground floor shook with magic.</p>
<p>-Real idiots, - Octavian muttered. - I didn't even think it would work.</p>
<p>The wizards and goblins went to the magic trap. The Dark Lord and several of his supporters were wallowing in the nets.</p>
<p>-Marked for interrogation, leave the rest to the goblins for trial, - Crouch ordered. He would have executed them, of course, but the goblins demanded that the criminals be handed over to them for daring to invade the bank.</p>
<p>-Do you even know who I am?! - Voldemort snapped.</p>
<p>Crouch and Arcturus bared their teeth.</p>
<p>
  <em>-We know perfectly well, stupid dog.</em>
</p>
<p>They never forgave the bastard for the attacked son and grandson.</p>
<p>-We have the Veritaserum, - one of the goblins chuckled. - We can find out about the Horcruxes.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord's eyes widened treacherously. Even he couldn't get over the potion in the end. He tried to cheat using Parseltongue, but Octavian heard everything and snorted.</p>
<p>-Locket and diary. The last one is with Rosier, but the locket is with the snake. He himself does not know where she is now.</p>
<p>-Nagini knows what to do, - Riddle grinned wryly.</p>
<p>Crouch looked at Arcturus.</p>
<p>-Do you think Regulus can find her?</p>
<p>Lord Black frowned.</p>
<p>-His divination does not work on command. But there are tricks. Only the snake is a pup's familiar. Can their connection be drowned out?</p>
<p>The goblins nodded.</p>
<p>-We will seal this individual in one of our rooms while you destroy the Horcruxes. Then he can be killed or brought to trial.</p>
<p>Before Riddle could say a word, he was shut up.</p>
<p>-Let's split up.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The Aurors acted quickly. The judges only had time to make decisions. The diary found in Rosier's, Octavian immediately destroyed. Many of the marked Death Eaters were sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. Crouch demanded a Veritaserum on everyone he could. Their confessions showed how much the Ministry had underestimated Tom Riddle.</p>
<p>Specially trained wizards took care of the giants. The werewolves themselves hastened to hide. But Fenrir was caught. He became careless because of the rage that dark wizards were being caught in batches. He, too, was sentenced to kiss after hearing how many children he managed to infect.</p>
<p>The snake remained. Regulus was concentrating on shifting the runes and wooden signs on the map in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office. Albus himself, Filius and Arcturus tried not to interfere with him.</p>
<p>-The ship, - the boy muttered. - Forest.</p>
<p>Arcturus leaned towards the map.</p>
<p>-Iceland? Is she still on the way?</p>
<p>-Almost not.</p>
<p>So, she will be on the island when they start their search. Albus took out a parchment.</p>
<p>-The Callahan family dominates the island. Very strong and old. They are peaceful people, but they easily put others in their place. We'll have to admit what we're looking for, but they can help.</p>
<p>-I'll go too, - nodded Regulus.</p>
<p>Nobody argued. Without it, they will wander in the woods for a long time.</p>
<p>-I'll tell the others that Regulus won't be at school for a while, - Flitwick said. - Barty won't be happy.</p>
<p>-It's okay, - Reggie chuckled. - Augustus is with him.</p>
<p>The adults' eyebrows raised. Augustus Rookwood, with whom the boys often sat in the library?</p>
<p>-I can't wait to tell the elder Barty, - Arcturus chuckled.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Regulus, Arcturus and Octavian traveled to Iceland. The Icelandic Aurors were more than capable of assisting in the search. The British were greeted by Zephyr Callahan, a young assistant to the Minister of Magic of Iceland.</p>
<p>-Do you have an approximate coordinates? - He immediately got down to business. - We are able to detect magic from the Horcrux within a radius of two hundred meters.</p>
<p>-Not yet, - said Regulus, hugging the map.</p>
<p>Zephyr was quite calm about the fact that the child would show the path.</p>
<p>-We have prepared rooms in the Callahan house. You can stay there as long as required.</p>
<p>The head of the family, Bayon, was showing them around the house when his youngest son, Kronos, returned from a walk.</p>
<p>-My destiny, - the boy breathed, looking at Regulus with big eyes.</p>
<p>Octavian almost cackled with laughter. Arcturus and Regulus cocked their left eyebrow at the same time. Bayon rubbed his temple.</p>
<p>-This is Kronos. A very stubborn creature.</p>
<p>This is putting it mildly. Kronos tried to learn everything he could about Regulus, although he did not distract him from working with the map. Bayon became interested in this.</p>
<p>-Do you see purposefully?</p>
<p>-No, images. The signs tell the way.</p>
<p>Bayon helped him navigate the map. They identified one area, but there is more than thirty kilometers of forest. The Aurors prepared carefully and went. Octavian even spoke to some of the snakes in the forest.</p>
<p>-They saw Nagini. She is hiding in the east.</p>
<p>After a couple of kilometers, the magic finally reacted to the Horcrux.</p>
<p>-I see her!</p>
<p>The Aurors hit with spells. The snake bent. The locket was attached to it by dark magic, but Octavian simply ordered it to open and pierced it with a basilisk's fang, without waiting for the magic inside to awaken.</p>
<p>-Can't you restore it? - Reggie asked with disappointment when he saw the relic.</p>
<p>- Sadly, - Prince was also upset. - It was, after all, a relic of Salazar Slytherin.</p>
<p>-We can help, - Bayon said. - It will take a few days, but my academy has excellent specialists.</p>
<p>They really rebuilt the locket. Even Arcturus breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>-You are leaving? - Kronos almost burst into tears. - But I haven't bought a wedding ring yet and...</p>
<p>-What are you talking about? - Zephyr rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>-You haven't won approval yet, - Arcturus grinned.</p>
<p>-I deserve it!</p>
<p>Regulus hid a grin. <em>What a funny and stubborn guy.</em></p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Tom Riddle raged in chains, but he could not hide his fear.</p>
<p>-It's too dangerous to keep him alive. He is a threat to both Muggles and wizards.</p>
<p>The judges supported Crouch's words. The Dark Lord was sentenced to kiss for his crimes. Albus just sighed mournfully. He would like things to turn out differently. But only death could stop Tom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Death...</em>
</p>
<p>Albus decided to go to Nurmengard. He couldn't kill Gellert then, he still can't. But he needs to talk to him about the stone and Ariana.</p>
<p>Dumbledore almost grabbed his heart to see Gellert and Regulus play chess. The board lay on the boy's side, but Grindelwald could safely rearrange the figures over the bars of the lattice.</p>
<p>-You're running late, Albus, - Gellert chuckled. - This little squirrel has been trying to beat me up for the third time.</p>
<p>-Regulus, - the headmaster almost wheezed. - How do you?..</p>
<p>-I have a portkey, - the boy replied. <em>As if that explained everything.</em> - I couldn’t understand why you don’t use the stone.</p>
<p>-Coward, - sang Gellert, making a move. - You owe her, Albus. Even if you die of grief.</p>
<p>Albus closed his eyes for a moment. Merlin have mercy, it's true. He owes Ariana.</p>
<p>-You're cheating, - grumbled Regulus.</p>
<p>-You too.</p>
<p>-How long have you?..</p>
<p>-Let it remain a secret, - grinned Gellert. - Checkmate.</p>
<p>Grindelwald turned his piercing eyes to his former friend.</p>
<p>-You have only one mistake left for which you did not answer. Don't delay.</p>
<p>The former strongest Dark Lord and the boy looked at each other as if sharing a secret. Grindelwald lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Reggie put the chess set in his bag and walked towards the exit. Albus hurried after him.</p>
<p>Already leaving the prison, Regulus turned his head slightly. A transparent silhouette at the periphery of the vision. Girl with long hair. <em>The one who smiled at him as she flickered over the shoulder of the old wizard who had stopped him in the street six years ago.</em></p>
<p>-Sometimes fears are just fears.</p>
<p>Albus smiled faintly at the boy's words. It was always calm with him. His little friend knew what to say from the very first day they met.</p>
<p>-I heard you have a fan.</p>
<p>It's hard not to notice so many owls with letters and gifts. Barty will soon have a seizure because he has not yet shown Kronos Callahan whose brother he dared to court.</p>
<p>-He's funny. Tries to impress grandfather.</p>
<p>Arcturus compares the boy to Crouch Sr. in his youth, driving the man into a frenzy and laughing.</p>
<p>Tom is gone. Children are safe. The final regret lies in the Hogwarts headmaster's desk drawer. It's time for him to muster up the courage and take this step. But first...</p>
<p>-Since we're both skipping school, why don't we grab some ice cream, my boy?</p>
<p>-Always for, my friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>